Snickers
by Twizzie
Summary: Ummmmm.... Basicly Eggman makes another scheme and Sonic has to stopp him. But is the plan for Sonic,or for someone else? I suck at this. Just read please.


**Hi. You should listen to 'Edmund Fitzgerald'. I cant remember who its by,but its great.sorry for talking off subject.**

**00000000**

Sonic,Reese,and Cat sat on the living room couch,watching Saturday morning cartoons. Reese and Cat were sitting on one end,and Sonic was sitting on the other end of the couch with his head in his hand,looking bored out of his mind.

"C'mon you guys,let's go outside." He complained. "We've been sitting here for hours!" Cat threw an annoyed glance at her brother.

"Twenty minutes genius." She said flatly. Sonic stood up.

"Same thing." He crossed over to the front door. "I'm going for a run."

"Bye." The two remaining hedgehogs called in union.Reese looked over at Cat and smiled. She smiled back.

"Five,four,three" they counted,looking over at the door. "Two-"

Sonic burst back through the door,his eyes wide and his fur wet with rain.

"Jeez it's cold out there!" He walked quickly to the stairs and thumped up to his room,grabbed his coat,and flashed through the living room back outside.

"He's dumb." Cat stated once the door slammed shut.

"You should be nicer to your brothers." Reese said,shaking his hair from his eyes.

"Easy for you to say Hardwear. You don't have any."

"Shut up." Reese crossed his arms.

0000000

Sonic ran,slow for him,through the empty streets. No one was going or coming today. He had to run slow because the rain was almost unbearable when you ran that fast. Like little needles.The sky was a late October white,and it was'nt that cold,but like the rain,it multiplied because of his speed. Sonic let his mind wander as he ran.

Reese and his younger sister,Cat,had been going out for a while now. Although he is'nt the romantic type,in Sonics opinion they were a good couple.Cat was some sort of sunbleached blue,and her hair was a light brown. She had the hereditary emerald eyes,and she had also gotten a bit of Sonic's famous speed. Sonic smiled. She had had a track race last week and slowed down for a close second. He was so proud. Anyway,his other brother,Jason,had told him to keep an eye on the two when he left for some sort of competition. Jason was a genius,and he had been able to get out of school for whatever it was he was doing.Lucky. He did'nt have to worry much though. From what Sonic could see,Reese was a good kid,and he trusted Cat. She was too smart to go for the bad crowd.Besides,they were only thirteen.

Sonic decided he would go see Tails.Picking up speed,and sheilding his face with his arm,he arrived in under a minute.

"Hi Sonic!" Tails called from the open garage. He had protective goggles on and sparks were flying from some gizmo behind him.

"Hel-lo." Sonic said easily. He said hello like that when he was in a good mood. "Why are you out in this weather?"

"I have to work on this out here." Tails gestured him inside and showed him what had sparked. It looked like a tower of some sort,with sheels and gears and screens all over. A little tube blew out different colored steam every few seconds.

"What is it?" Sonic asked,running his hand through the steam.

"It's a weather machine." Tails said excitedly. "It's like a forecast...um...thing." He went and turned a few knobs and flipped a few switches.

"What do you mean?"

"It can tell you what the weather will be like. All you need is a small sample of something from outside." Tails pulled a small vial from a box on a nearby shelf and dumped it into the steam tube. The screens flicked to show different things,and the steam turned green.A readout printed from a slot with all the information on the screens in plain english. Tails took it and gave it to Sonic.

_October twenty-sixth: Rainy,overcast,windy,sixty-five degrees._

"Cool." Sonic said. " So it can tell you if a storm is coming and that kind of stuff?" Tails nodded his head.

They talked a little more,then Sonic decided he should get back home before something bad happened. He waved good bye and headed for home.

000000

Halfway between town and Sonic's house is a small stretch of road,mabye five miles long,with no houses,and street lights were scarce.(Not that it matters,it was only noon.) The road had a few trees,but was otherwise bare and flat on both sides.It could get pretty creepy when it was dark. The sky had darkened a little more now as clouds gathered overhead,but it was'nt dark enough to make Sonic think twice about the shadow he saw dart from between the trees,thinking it was just his eyes,from going a speed he was'nt used too. He was almost to his house anyway.

He should have.

000000

Reese and Cat had migrated to the lawn,playing around with whatever they could find to ease the boredom. For some odd reason,the power had gone out a little while ago,so more cartoons or video games were out of the question.

"I'm bored." Cat stated,dumping out her notebook and a pencil,which she abandoned on the porch. "You wanna go for a walk?"

"You're crazy Green Eyes." Reese replied. "I'm freezing just standing here." She walked over and took his hand,gave him her best puppy look.

"Come own,pwease?" she said in a baby voice. "How can you say no to this face?" Reese smiled.

"Like this...Nope." then he added. "But you do look cute like that."

"Cute enough to make you go?" Cat asked hopefully.

"No."

"Fine. What do you suggest we do then?"

"I wanted to watch that movie that was on ten minutes ago." He replied. Cat remembered, Meatballs was his favorite movie.

"We can go to your place.Mabye you have power." she said. Then she smiled. "But that would require walking."

"Shut up." A low rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. They both turned the direction the breeze was coming from.

"Looks like a storm." Reese said.

"Mabye we should go back inside." Cat replied,moving closer to Reese. "It's getting chilly out here." The two walked back inside,not taking notice of the shadow following close behind. It followed them inside and made its way into Cat's room. It waited there for the right moment.

00000000000

A few minutes later,the power came back on at the Hedgehog residence,and everyone went about their daily lives. Eventually,Reese had to go home,as the next day was a school day. Sonic and Cat sat down to watch some weird Halloween special,and ended up falling asleep on the couch. This is an important detail,because for those of you who don't know,Cat has a kind of gift. Sometimes,she will have premonitions,like knowing what will happen before it does. Especially when she sleeps. She also has an uncanny sense of hearing. If a car crash happens three blocks away,and she is in her room,with the door shut,she can actually hear the people hitting the seat or whatever. That night,she had one of her dreams.

People Cat had never seen before were running around her,there was a lot of smoke and everywhere was red. Someone's house was on fire. She recognized Jason,sitting on his favorite reading chair,studying for some test. He looked up at her and smiled for a second,then threw her a paper airplane that appeared out of nowhere.She caught it and stuck it in her pocket. Cat wondered why the hell everyone was so paniced as she walked calmly to the door and outside. Reese was standing next to Shadow on the lawn,and for some reason,Shadow was beating him up. She walked over,jumped on his back,and turned him away from Reese,who now had a bloody nose. She looked him in the eyes. They were'nt his. He threw her off and ran away. Cat turned to Reese,who puched her in the stomach and ran off after Shadow. Cat sat there for a second,bewildered,then remembered the paper Jason had given her.She opened it and read it:

_October twenty-sixth: Rainy,overcast,windy,sixty-five degrees._

A hard wind blew a sheet of freezing rain on her and ripped the paper from her hands. Cat turned around where the house had been. It was gone. Not even ashes remained.Jason stood there and smiled.

0000000

Cat sat up and looked around. No fire here. Sonic was still asleep,snoring loudly. The TV had gone fuzzy. The clock read two AM. All was well. She had no idea what the dream had meant. She shrugged it off,threw a blanket over her drooling brother,and walked up the stairs to her room.

0000000000

**As with my other stories,if no one likes it enough to review then I'll take it down. Bye.**


End file.
